Sabre and the Starseekers
by nobleboivin
Summary: Summary inside. Features T'Reillan's OC's Echo and Riella with permission. Pairings are Riella/Prowl and my OC Valkyrie/Bulkhead. Eventual Oc pairing, romance and possible themes that I've never written before. Takes place in Riella's universe but has characters from other continuities. Rating may change. Beta versions of each chapter will be up eventually
1. Chapter 1

The Bot and the Lion: A swashbuckling Story  
Disclaimer: Don't own transformers wish I did but I don't. The characters Echo and Riella belong to T'Reilani, who is also my Beta writer and one of my favorite Authors on .net I own Sabre Silver Widow and her twin brothers and sister. I also made Cheetor, Crystal Widow and other characters very OCC like.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

On a cool morning in the office for the special operations department, Autobot Femme and third in command, Riella confronts Jazz.  
"You aren't serious?" Riella asks angrily.  
"I'm afraid dead serious."  
"Jazz, you're asking me to allow Silver, my trainee, to become a member of a band of Pirates to save the Junkions and manipulate the Pirates to our side!"  
"I know how it sounds but…"  
"It is crazy. We could just take a strike force to the Tidal Wave, fight the Starseekers and rescue the Junkions. End of story."  
"This is why you weren't told to go to the morning mission briefing until after I talk to Optimus. Optimus doesn't want a fight. He wants allies. Megatron's troops are gaining strength and with the Predacons and who knows what else joining him, there's no stopping him."  
"What does Prowl have to say about this?"  
"Yeah… we didn't invite Prowl either. we sent him on a mission with Cheetor and Crystal Widow."  
"They will be pissed just as much as I am right now. You're asking Silver to act like a con and betray everything she knows. She isn't trained for this kind of thing. She's a ninja and an assassin and one of my best agents!"  
"I know how you feel but this mission came from Prime himself."  
"Ugh, I can't believe he's asking his own great granddaughter to do this."  
"It's not asking. it's an order."  
"If this blows up in our faces, you fraggers are mine."  
"I understand. Optimus agreed to let you be Silver's contact and if things get bad enough you and Prowl will storm in and rescue Silver and the Junkions."  
Riella exhales as she storms out of the room. She goes to the training room and starts firing her blaster and scaring the pit out of Ironhide due to her anger.  
Minutes later, the techno organic fuzor, Sabre Silver Widow, Silver to her friends, reports to Jazz.  
"Hey ole DJ," she says.  
"Hello Silver. Thank you for coming on such a short notice," Jazz says.  
"So what's up?"  
"We need all the allies we can get, Silver, which is why we have decided to finally form a mission to rescue the Junkions from the Starseekers."  
"About time, Riella and Prowl have wanted to lead a rescue mission."  
"Actually we also want help from the Starseekers."  
"You can't be serious."  
"I am."  
"How the frag are we supposed to do that? Any Cybertronian that walks up to a Starseeker is shot on sight!"  
"Yes, we're aware, which is where you will come in. You are to feign allegiance to the Starseekers and manipulate Thundertron and his crew while you secretly send a Junkion or two to an unmarked funeral ship or a deserted planet where we'll pick them up."  
"Whose crack pot idea was this?"  
"…Optimus' and a few other senior officers."  
"You're asking me to practically betray the Autobot cause."  
"It's not betrayal if it's an order."  
"Are you sure I'm capable of this? I mean I have missions that I have to do for commander Riella."  
"Riella and I have discussed this already. She doesn't like it and is against it. I'm against it myself, but it's necessary that this mission is 100% successful."  
"Then if it's for the cause and for the greater good as well as orders from our Prime then I guess I have no choice. When do I start?"  
"Tomorrow, so you can have time to pack and say your good byes and we can have time to contact our allies and other troops stationed throughout the universe. Please report to Ratchet for immunizations and some upgrades to your systems. You are report to Wheeljack in a few hours to receive your equipment. He will give you your documentation and fake identity as well."  
"Alright Jazz."  
Silver sighs sadly and shifts to beast mode. She walks over to Med bay and lies on a berth. Echo and her father, Ratchet, come in with some supplies.  
"You got to get Immunizations again Silver?" Echo asks "What did you get into this time? If you ate a sick Vehicon again I'm going to let you suffer and give you a few wrench bruises."  
"It's nothing like that. I have a mission that's off planet."  
"Off plan… you're leaving?" Echo asks sadly.  
"Unfortunately, yes."  
"But what will I do without my best friend? Who's going to trap those slaggers who like to hide from their checkups or prank me and dad?"  
"I know sweetie. I'll miss you Echo."  
"Me too."  
The two femmes hug.  
"Alright if you two love birds are done let's get to work. We'll start with the immunizations. Then we'll work on the upgrades." Ratchet states.  
"Yes dad," Echo says  
Echo wipes down a soft spot on Silver's left arm. Silver lets out a purr.  
"Alright, this will pinch." Echo says.  
Echo starts injecting various immunizations into Silver. After the injections Echo and Ratchet start installing various upgrades into Silver.  
"So what kind of upgrades am I getting?" Silver asks.  
"You're getting a newer hologram and holomatter system into you. I also installed some medical equipment into you. I updated your libraries to include medical information and information that criminals normally know," Ratchet states.  
"I thought you weren't going to give me medical upgrades until I got more practice from Echo?"  
"Your mission requires it. According to this data pad you're a former surgeon and an expert thief. I also updated your archery skills. You now also have an invisibility mode. You're also getting a jet pack similar to your father's and is capable of flight. It also has a missile launcher mechanism and a laser gun."  
"Neat."  
"I have a few more upgrades and download to do but you'll be done within the hour."  
After finishing with the Medics, Silver reports to the science and engineering department. Autobot scientist and engineers work on new inventions and weapons and work on old inventions and weaponry. A bot pulls out a laser scalpel and throws it into a target. The scalpel explodes on contact. Another Autobot smears make up on a wall. The makeup turns into acid and eats through the wall for ten seconds at an incredible rate. Silver walks up to Wheeljack.  
"Jackie, I'm reporting to you," Silver says.  
"Good. Now I'm sure Ratchet gave you some medical supplies?" Wheeljack asks.  
"It's with my luggage."  
"Good. Now I have some gifts for you. Please try not to destroy them this time."  
"Can't be any worse then what you do."  
"Funny. Now as a thief and a surgeon, you'll have your basic supplies like scalpels and lock picks and so forth. Now the upgrades to your crossbow weapons. With Miko's help we created an assortment of different types of arrows with various effects."  
"Cool!"  
"Your swords now also have various functions to them as well and can have a variety of affects. But what you have now is just petty trinkets. This is the real gift."  
They walk up to a space ship.  
"This is your real gift, the Wasp. She's got the latest in weaponry, gadgets and systems. Our spies among the Decepticon ranks provided us with a lot of nice things. You also have some equipment the Decepticons would normally have. Now on to your identity."  
They walk over to a computer.  
"You're a native to another planet, and you've always been fascinated by the medical field but you never had enough credits to get into schooling so you became a thief and then got into the best schools on Cybertron. When the war first broke out, you became a neutral Medic, however, the side of you that loved thieving learned of Thundertron's exploits so you left to find him and joined him because of how much you admired him."  
"Eww."  
"Your name and your tech specs will stay the same. I'm creating more of a back ground for you. Everything will be ready by the time you leave."  
"Okay, thanks Wheeljack."  
"You're welcome and good luck."  
"Yeah, I'll need it."  
The next morning Silver finishes saying her good byes. She didn't recharge the best the night before. Everyone on base learned about her latest mission.  
"So there's space pirates?" Miko asks.  
"Unfortunately, yes," Silver says.  
"Cool. I wish I could go with you but I doubt Bulk will let me. Can you get me a souvenir?"  
"Sure, kid."  
Silver says bye to her parents and Optimus. Silver then walks up to her commander, Riella.  
"All set?" Riella asks  
"Yes. I'll miss you, commander" Silver answers.  
"Me too, good luck out there Silver."  
"Thanks, commander."  
Silver hugs Riella and boards her ship. Riella watches as one of her best agents take off. Silver looks at the screen and watches as her ship leaves the Ark at incredible speeds. She looks towards the sky as her ship enters the wormhole it created. The wormhole closes as it sends Silver to her next stop, the Planet Onus, a tropical planet ruled by a great leader who offers Pirates and others sanctuary, in exchange for the planets defenses. The leader is also known to capture Cybertronians as slaves to further his own amusements.


	2. Chapter 2

Usual Disclaimer applies.

Riella is a good Beta.

Chapter 2

As the Grasshopper, fromelly named the Wasp but Silver changed it, leaves the wormhole and nears Planet Onus, two space fighters fly near Silver's ship. Spaceships orbit the massive earthlike planet. The Grasshopper enters the planet's atmosphere and lands at one of the planet's many port cities. The native citizens of the planet are very human-like due to centuries of breeding with humans. Other races of aliens, however, also call this planet their home, including some Cybertronians.

Silver walks the marble streets of a port city. Among the languages installed into her was the planet's native language, Onossian, so she can easily talk to any citizen who speaks it in order to find the Starseekers. A soldier approaches Silver, wearing a gold and black armor with an alien skull on the chest plate.

"Excuse me, I hear you're looking for the Starseekers?" he asks.

"Yes, I am" Silver answers.

"They're based at the Imperial palace. I can take you there," he says.

"Thanks," she replies. "my name is Sabre Silver Widow."

"My name is Gaius Pontus III," he tells her.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Your dialect, it's strange compared to others of the robotic species I have met," Gaius points out.

"I was born on a jungle planet, but my creators moved around a lot. We stayed on Earth for a few centuries and I went to school on Cybertron."

"Ah." Gaius accepts this without further comment.

Silver soon learns that this city is the capital of the Empire. The structure of the city reminds her of the images of the ancient Roman Empire she's seen on the internet. She follows the soldier to the Imperial palace, which is made out of massive white marble stones. Gold statues and images decorate the building. The two of them reach the main room.

"If you excuse me, I'll inform the king of your presence," Gaius says.

"There you are!" the male commander of Onus' military shouts.

"Oops, we're caught," Gaius mutters nervously.

"You know you shouldn't leave the castle alone, your majesty," the soldier yells angrily.

"Aww come on Festus, it's nice out, the birds are singing, and the sun is shining. Besides, I brought company."

"That's risky, my liege," the soldier snaps, unfazed.

"You're the emperor?" Silver gulps.

"Yeah, you both caught me," Gaius sighs. "Busted. Again."

Silver hesitates, bracing for a fight.

"Relax, Silver. I'm not like my father." Gaius raises his hands defensively.

"I thought you captured all Cybertronians!" Silver says, not moving.

"No, I just like to make others think I do. My father was the one who captured and tortured Cybertronians, and he found their civil war amusing. So have a seat while I find my friend."

"You're friends with the pirate I'm looking for?" Silver is still in shock.

"I wouldn't call him a pirate. In our case, he's more of my privateer and best friend." Gaius removes his cloak "Festus, keep an eye on her" He orders.

"Yes, emperor," Festus says, bowing.

Silver sits down. Festus keeps an eye on her as commanded by his emperor.

"Why did your previous emperor find the war amusing?" Silver asks

"Because our planet hasn't had a war like Cybertron's in as long as I can remember - and I'm 300 years earth years old," Festus answers.

"A planet without war is impossible."

"Normally, yes. But with the pirates about us, we have the best defense in the entire galaxy."

Minutes later, a robotic maid serves Festus and Silver drinks. Silver hears the sound of footsteps and the sound of a techno organic walking across a stone floor. She also hears the sound of metal stomping on stone. She sees Gaius talking to a massive white and blue techno organic lion with a blue, peg leg. On closer examination, Silver finds his beast mode the most beautiful alt mode she has seen.  
"So, this is the lass?" the lion asks in a male voice with a Cybertronian Rust Sea dialect

"Yup, Thundertron, this is Sabre Silver Widow. She was looking for the Starseekers, so I guess it's either a good thing or a bad thing that you guys decided to bunk here while we made repairs to the Tidal Wave."

Thundertron transforms and studies the femme. Silver examines him in return and finds him equally attractive in robot mode.

(What am I doing? He's older then Optimus and Megatron,) she tells herself.

"Well, lass, you sought me out, so what can I do for you?" Thundertron asks. "Or are you a Cybertronian who wishes to die?"

"I'm not Cybertronian. I only went to school there. I'm a native of Jungle Planet and Earth."

"Earth, you say? Lot of Cybertronians settled on that lovely planet."

"My parents loved Earth very much. I love it too. They wanted me to be an explorer like them but I wanted to be a surgeon. I…ah…became a thief instead due to financial problems. I'm also your biggest fan and wish to join the Starseekers."

"Hmm, Cybertronians are known to be liars like the dogs they are. How do you feel about killing Cybertronians?"

"They need to pay for what they (Decepticons) have done to the universe and their own home world!" Silver says emphatically.

"Hmm, that's true lass." Thundertron shrugs. "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt for now but, if I find out that you're lying to me, you will pay with your life."

Silver shows no nervousness. "Well, to show you how much I wish to join you, I brought you a gift. It's on board my ship."

"I'll view it later. If I agree to you become a member of my vessel, what can you offer me?"

"I'm an expert thief and surgeon."

"Hmm." Thundertron continues to hesitate.

"You can't go wrong with that, Cap. You need to take better care of yourself," Gaius states pointedly.

"While I'd be more than willing to give the lass the benefit of the doubt, I'd like to talk it over with my crew first."

"Sure. My ship is at the airport" Silver tells him.

"We'll meet you there later. What's its name?"

"The Grasshopper."

"Nice name. Gaius, I'm going to take my leave now. Thank you again for your hospitality." Thundertron extends a hand.

"Anytime, old friend" Gaius says as he shakes hands with the mech.

That evening, the Starseekers arrive at the Grasshopper.

"Wow, she's a beaut," Sandstorm exclaims "Are those model Z thrusters?"

"Yup, and she's also capable of using wormholes and traveling great distances in space," Silver says proudly as she walks up to the mechs.

"Can I look inside?" Sandstorm asks.

"Come on in, gentlemen." Silver leads the Starseekers on board, noticing that they make sure their weapons are ready in case this is a trap. Silver opens a curtain revealing a cell that holds the clone of a Cybertronian senator who left Cybertron due to criminal charges.

"This is your present, boys. I found him and his buddies on a moon."

The Senator is severally injured and had his voice box torn out.

"I like the gift, but now he can't squeal," Brimstone sighs in disappointment.

"He got on my nerves," Silver answers idly.

"I've been after that one for a while. Had he not became a criminal and left, maybe the war wouldn't have broken out. Axer, I want you to scan him immediately," Thundertron states.

"On it." Axer says and starts scanning the Senator.

Silver gulps.

"He's real alright. Not a disguise either," Axer informs them.

"Good. Silver, I want you to kill him," Thundertron orders

Silver hesitates, due to the medical programming that's installed into her now.

"Uh, captain, she's a medic and a thief, not a killer," Cannonball reminds him.

Thundertron shrugs. "Then I guess she'll stay with the Junkions in the lower decks."

"No, I can do it!" Silver protests. "I've killed before. Just getting used to a medical upgrade I just installed."

She opens the cell, drags out the senator, and rips out his laser core and spark chamber. Thundertron raises his optic brow. The other Starseekers' jaws drop.

"Remind me not to get on her bad side," Brimstone mutters.

"We can always use an extra pair of servos. Are we all in agreement?" Thundertron asks.

"If she lets me fly her baby, I'm in" Sandstorm responds.

"I like the way the lass tore out the spark case," Axer comments.

"Anything you say, Cap." Brimstone says

"She could come in handy, Cap," Cannonball states.

"Then it's settled. Welcome aboard, lass," Thundertron congratulates.

"Thank you, Captain Thundertron and everyone," Silver says with relief.

Silver shakes hands with Thundertron. She goes to shake hands with the others, but Sandstorm hugs her.

"I can tell we'll be great friends," Sandstorm tells her.

"Me too" Silver says

"Sandstorm, park her ship on board the Tidal Wave while we show her around her new home" Thundertron orders

"Yes, captain," Sandstorm says excitedly. He goes to the controls and practically drools. "System locks, there's vok tech and Quintesson tech on this ship as well as stuff the cons and bots have. Where did you find this beaut?"

"She's a gift from a friend. He built it from the parts of destroyed ships," Silver answers.

"I think I've died and gone to Primus." Sandstorm pretends to faint.

"Anyway, we'll take you to the Tidal Wave," Cannonball says, rolling his optics at Sandstorm.

Silver follows the other Starseekers to a massive vessel that's larger and faster than the Nemesis. The walk takes a total of 20 earth minutes. The ship is parked on the ocean as Junkions and Onusions make repairs to the ship.

"Welcome to Sandstorm's baby, the Tidal Wave. Our home sweet home," Brimstone laughs.

"So what happened to her?" Silver asks, curious.

"Came out of the space bridge too fast and ended up in the path of an exploding planet that the Decepticons used to harness energy," Brimstone answers.

Cannonball growls, his eyes glowing. "Damn Cons."

"Easy friend. You'll have your vengeance on that ship," Thundertron tells him without turning around.

"I want the owner of that ship's head!" Cannonball snarls. "Whoever it was killed one of my best buyers in the process."

Thundertron's tone holds a bit of a warning. "The owner is mine to kill. Don't forget that."

"Sorry, Cap," Cannonball mutters.

Silver follows the Starseekers on board and is escorted to the Med Bay by Axer.

"Your quarters will be in back of the Med Bay. Rest here until Sandstorm comes back. Then we can work on your quarters. I'll have the Junkions bring you something later," Axer explains

"Thanks."

Axer nods. "Now please don't be disturbed, but well, it's not that Cap has trust issues, but he just likes to be cautious. Can't trust anyone these days, why he trusts that flesh bag is anyone's guess."

"I understand, Axer," Silver tells him.

"Good. If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask us."

Sandstorm marches in and points to Axer. "Cap wants you to get the mess hall cleaned."

"Primus, I'm always doing the dirty work," Axer mumbles as he leaves the room.

"Silver, don't get too friendly with Axer. He may act nice, but there's something about him the Captain doesn't trust," Sandstorm warns.

Silver shrugs. "I never judge a book by its cover either."

"So, I volunteered to be your chaperone for the next 48 hours."

"I can live with that."

Sandstorm lays a few data pads on a table. "Now, a pilot is only as good as his ship as I always say. I'm going to design your room based on your personality. A good interior and exterior is a happy ship I always say"

Silver gives the mech a blank look and starts looking through the data pads.

Up in the Captains office, Thundertron signs some important documents. He notices Brimstone come in, pour himself some Junkion rum, and sit down.

"You got paperwork?" Brimstone asks.

"Yup."

"Isn't that Cannonball's job as our quartermaster?"

"Normally, but I gave him a break. He deserves it."

"I agree. So, Cap, are we going to treat Silver like we do with Axer?" Brimstone comments, changing the subject.

"No."

"No?"

"Something about her intrigues me," Thundertron tells him without looking up.

Brimstone chokes on his rum. "That's something new with you, Cap. Isn't she a little young for you?"

Thundertron shakes his head. "I'm not in love. But something about her…"

"Well, upon scanning her, I discovered that her alt mode is a spider and cheetah. It's an interesting combination. Also she has Cybertronian modifications," Brimstone points out.

"That doesn't surprise me. Silver did say she went to school on Cybertron."

"Silver also has mods, tech and weaponry from the various factions in that pointless pit forsaken war," Brimstone informs him.

"That doesn't surprise me either if Silver is a thief."

"Also, her processor scans are extremely high. They compare to scans taken of Matrix Templars. It doesn't necessarily mean she's Cybertronian, but she comes from Cybertronian ancestry."

"We all do." Thundertron laughs. "Brimstone, you worry too much"

"Just be careful, Cap."

"Keep your friends close and enemies closer. Never forget that."

"Never do, Cap." Brimstone leaves as Thundertron begins looking at the screens which displays the video cameras in med-bay while in the docking bay, a portion of the Grasshopper shapeshifts into a green metallic mass. The mass takes on a bipedal shape with horns. The mass sends an encrypted text to the Autobot base that not even Soundwave could detect. The mass teleports to the Junkion section of the ship and posses a Junkion. The Junkion convulses for a couple seconds as the mass takes over. Once taken over the Junkion's eyes glow green and then revert back to normal.

Meanwhile, back at Autobot headquarters on Earth, Riella gets a message from the Grasshopper's computer systems.

"Inquiry: Operation Catnip update. Update Status: the cat has found the catnip," the computer says to Riella in a voice eerily similar to Soundwave's G1 voice.

Riella shudders and then rushes to Jazz and Optimus. "It's Silver. She made it guys," Riella exclaims, not bothering with any context.

"Good. Keep me updated, Riella," Optimus says.

"Will do." Riella returns to her office to find Prowl taking his medicine for his processor glitches.

"You're glitching a lot more, Prowl," Riella says worriedly.

"Don't worry about it, Riella. It's just stress due to the lack of sanity in this place lately."

Riella laughs before sitting down on the desk and massaging Prowl's shoulders lightly. "Why don't we get our sparklings and head out? We both could use a break."

"I'd like to, Riella, but…" Prowl looks at the stack of datapads awaiting him.

"No buts," Riella laughs, sliding off the desk onto Prowl's lap. She wraps her arms around his neck and starts kissing him. "You know you need a break, and I'm going to make sure you get one if I have to hide every datapad on base…"


	3. Chapter 3

Usual Disclaimer applies.

Riella is a good Beta.

CHAPTER: 3

Days later at the Decepticon base, Soundwave reports to Megatron.

"What have you brought me, old friend?" Megatron asks, sipping from his energon cube.

"Satellites caught images of a vessel leaving earth," Soundwave reports in his usual monotone.

"What's the make?"

"The ship is unregistered and unknown. Possibly a neutral or another alien design. However, Cybertronian energy signatures were detected on the vessel."

"Are you following it?" Megatron straightens up with interest.

"I am in the process of locating it now, my lord."

"Wave, I got something for ya," Starscream shouts. A moment later he joins the two mechs and throws a data pad in Soundwave's direction.

"Go ahead and report, Starscream," Megatron says, glancing at Soundwave. Both of them are a little weirded out by Starscream.

"Master, a ship of similar make was reported flying to the Planet Onus," Starscream reports.

"Slag," Megatron growls.

"Shall I send someone there?" Soundwave asks.

"I already have Swindle and his team tracking them now. They should be within the area in a few earth days," Starscream states.

"Make sure he treads carefully," Megatron warns. "We don't need the Onusions after us. Or worse, their army of pirates"

"Swindle has allies within planet Onus, so he'll be okay." Starscream grins. "Alrighty then if no one needs me, I'm off."

"Is Starscream okay?" Megatron asks as soon as he has left.

"He probably just accepted his place. Or is attempting to completely throw us off balance," Soundwave replies.

::Actually I'm doing quite well, thank you for your concern:: Starscream calls over the intercom.

Soundwave's jaw drops. Megatron's optic twitches as he sits back down on his throne.

Elsewhere, Swindle and his crew's spaceship arrives at the Imperial City on Planet Onus.

"Remember, guys. We're going about our normal trade routines while searching for the vessel," Swindle warns.

"I don't get it, Swindle. If they're not interested in being allies, why are the bots and cons allowed to trade here?" Vortex wonders.

"It's quite simple really. We have family here. Aside from that, we trade food and medical knowledge only." Swindle smiles. "At least, we're supposed to."

"Still don't get it. I feel like they only trade with us Cybertronians just to laugh at us."

"They do that too and we can't do a damn thing about it. Now you stay here and don't do anything stupid."

Swindle leaves his vessel and travels over to a merchant stall. A tall alien, as big as Swindle and with four arms, notices him.

"Swindle, my old friend. It's good to see you again. What do you got for me this time?" The alien asks. "Or do I have something you require?"

"Maybe, Grease Fingers, I need information." Swindle grins.

"What kind of information? I got data chips, discs, software, you name it, and I probably got it. If not, then I can get it for you at a good price."

"Actually I'm looking for a small ship. Possibly a cruiser." Swindle projects a hologram of the Grasshopper "You seen this ship here?"

"Not personally, but she looks nice. Let's check the police cams."

Grease Fingers orders a nearby employee to watch the shop before leading Swindle to the basement, where turns on a computer and hacks into the various cameras.

"This is going to take a while, Swindle. This is a large port city," Grease Fingers informs him.

"Take your time. I'd like to do some walking around. Be back in a few."

Swindle returns not long after, having gotten no further information. "Anything, my old friend?"

"Yes, it appears your beauty boarded the Tidal Wave," Grease Fingers tells him, gesturing to the image on the screen.

"The Tidal Wave is here?" Swindle gulps.

"Yeah, the captain of the Starseekers is the Emperor's top privateer. Didn't you know?"

Swindle groans. "Well, slag certainly hit the fan this time. Do you know where they were heading?"

"Not sure. But the emperor did put a bounty out on a Decepticon warship. Maybe they went after it," Grease Fingers responds.

"Thanks, Grease Fingers. Keep me updated on the Starseekers." Swindle gives his friend the usual price – one thousand in Onossian coins, plus some alien items that Swindle had no more use for and Grease Fingers might find interesting – before saying his goodbyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Usual Disclaimer applies.

Riella is a good Beta.

Chapter 4  
On board the Tidal Wave, Thundertron officially introduces Sabre to the Junkions.  
"This is our new surgeon. Now I'm aware of your race's abilities, but Sabre will be our chief medic. So any medic will follow Silver's orders," Thundertron explains. "Any questions?"  
"I have one," says the femme Junkion that was possessed, prostrating herself before Thundertron. "I wish to be the Medic's personal retainer."  
"Did I just hear you right?"  
"You did, Captain."  
"Axer, what do you know about this femme Junkion?"  
"Not much. She keeps to herself mostly. Never had problems with her," Axer answers.  
"I don't need a retainer!" Sabre begs.  
"I insist," the femme Junkion says.  
Sabre then begins to see a green energy flow from the Junkion. The others can't see it, but she can, because of her physiology.  
"On second thought, I'll take her," Sabre gulps.  
"Hmm, any of my other mates opposed?"  
"I am, she's my best worker" Axer growls.  
No one else answers.  
"It seems we've reached a fair decision. Junkion, what is your designation?" Thundertron asks.  
"Val," the Junkion answers.  
"Val, you may be her retainer."  
"Thank you, my Captain."  
Seconds later, Sabre pushes Val into her room and slashes Val with her wrist blade across the face.  
"Ow, that hurt!" Val whines as her wound regenerates.  
"Good. Who sent you here Val? I'm on an assignment. Oh Primus, Bulkhead is going to rip the Decepticons apart looking for you"  
"My Jolly Green Giant knows I'm here with you. They all know. It's the only reason why Riella hasn't blasted anyone yet. Also, it is my duty to your ancestors to protect and serve Matrix Templars of Prime descent and make sure you don't do anything stupid or risky, so I bonded myself to your ship and possessed this Junkion. Besides, you need a break and Optimus needs recruits."  
"You set this up?"

"Yes."

"What kind of insane idea is this?"  
"Silver, I've known you for centuries, you've always wanted to try an undercover assignment and you've also had an interest in pirates since you were young."  
"Okay, that is kind of sweet of you, but if this turns into Tartarus 1, I will kill you."  
"Most likely, but there is a bright side to this."

"What?"

"Some of the mechs here are hot!"

"Val!"

"Aw come on, admit it!"  
"Well, the captain is kind of cute." The two femmes giggle.  
"Now let's set up shop. Have you gotten all of your supplies from the Grasshopper?" Val asks.  
"Not yet."  
"Good. you and this Junkion can get started on that while I go and get some information on those Starseekers."  
"I got information on them, including their background."  
"Public information, sweetie, not private."  
"You just want to spy on them, you perverted alien."  
"Maybe I do and maybe I don't. we'll just have to see where my research goes"  
Valkyrie deposes the Junkion but keeps her under her influence. Sabre and the Junkion head to the Grasshopper while Valkyrie teleports before Axer in her Vok shape. Axer overheard the two femmes talking using his listening devices.  
"What the frag!" Axer asks in sheer terror.  
Valkyrie lets out an otherworldly roar as she passes through the mech. She wipes out pieces of his memory and views the rest of it. Next Valkyrie stands on top of the Tidal Wave in her Cybertronian shape to call Bulkhead.  
::Bulk here,:: her sparkmate says.  
::Bulkhead, have you ever heard of a Decepticon named Axer?:: Valkyrie asks.  
::Con, shouldn't you be with the Starseekers?::  
::That's just it, one of them is a Con.::  
::Is the Con trying to do the same thing we're doing?::  
::No, he's using the Starseekers as protection.::  
::Hmm, alright let me see what I can find on this Axer for you. Just give me a few seconds::  
Bulkhead rolls his chair over to his computer in his room. He accesses the main computer's files on known Decepticons.  
::Says here that he's one of the first Con's, a bounty hunter and interrogator. He later became a trader on Junkion:: Bulkhead states.  
::So he's a deserter?::

::Maybe.::

::Hope he's not really an assassin that's been programmed. I'd feel dumb if he's just a freaking drone and I fell for it.::  
::I'm sure he's not but, the Starseekers do have a bounty with both the Bots and the Cons.::  
::Optimus is getting rid of the bounty if we can get them to our side. Keep me informed on any information regarding the Starseekers that comes up.::  
::Will do, sweet spark.::  
Yesterday 12:38PM

Valkyrie closes the comm link. She returns to the Junkion's body.  
"Sabre, we may have a slight problem" Valkyrie says.  
"What the slag did you do now?!" Sabre sighs.  
"It's not what I did. It's what Axer is."  
"What is he?"  
"A Con."  
"Frag, what do we do?"  
"I'll keep an eye on him. You just do your job."

"Okay."

"I'm going to continue with my research." Sabre sighs as Valkyrie teleports away.  
Val takes the shape of one of the maintenance Junkions and starts cleaning the lounge. She sees Cannonball and Brimstone play a game of poker on data pads.  
"Can I join you mechs?" Valkyrie asks.  
The two mechs look at each other. They examine the femme and mumble something.  
"Know how to play?" Cannonball asks.  
"Sure," Valkyrie answers.  
"Pull up a chair."  
Valkyrie joins them. As they play she reads their minds.  
"So anyway, I'm working up the courage to ask this femme out at that bar on Onus the other day right. Then all too once a darn cyber rat causes me to trip. I'm going to scar from that!" Brimstone says as he shows a wound on his arm.  
"That's nothing. I was six and my sisters thought it would be fun to throw me off a cliff," Valkyrie states.  
"Are you serious?" Cannonball asks  
Valkyrie pulls down a piece of armor revealing a scar on her bare protoform. Altering her physical appearance is a trick even a Vok toddler can preform.  
"Darn. That's a nice one." Brimstone compliments.  
"Got one on my aft too," Val adds.  
After a nice game and reading their minds, Valkyrie leaves and takes the shape of a different Junkion. She next goes to Thundertron's quarters. She sees a large wolf like alien and Thundertron talking. She begins reading Thundertron's mind but finds she can't read the wolf's mind.  
(A visitor comes to your quarters) the wolf says telepathically. (I' m going to game room if you need me Thunder)  
The wolf like alien looks at Val as he leaves the room.  
"I see. What can I do for you?" Thundertron asks  
"You called for one of us, sir" Valkyrie says.  
"Aw yes I did. I need these data pads brought to Sabre. They contain all of our medical records. The Junkions included."  
"I'll bring them to her at once, sir."  
Valkyrie finishes reading Thundertron's mind. She leaves the room and heads to med bay, where she repossesses the Junkion.  
Before Val can even talk to Sabre, the wolf like alien slams a scythe on a table. The two femmes gulp as the wolf walks up to them.  
(I know what you two are) he says telepathically.  
"Val, no one mentioned there was a Lycanthropus Sapiens on board…" Sabre gulps.  
"I was going to tell you," Val says nervously.  
Lycanthropus Sapiens are a race of ancient creatures native to the extinct planet of Fenrissulfur. They allowed themselves to become servants and pets to Cybertronians to protect their race. They resemble werewolves but are one of the few races that can physically fight a Transformer and live to tell the tale. However, despite their rages and feral appearance they are a benign race of creatures.  
(I know what you two are) the wolf repeats, as Valkyrie gets her powers ready. (Relax Vok. The other femme intrigues me. My name is Wolf. I'm Thundertron's Shaman and the best navigator and scout you'll ever come across. As long as you don't harm Thundertron, you will be spared.)  
"Is he your master?" Sabre asks.  
(Master? don't let him hear you say that or you'll end up regretting it.)  
"What is he to you then? Your kind wanted my kind to enslave your race!"  
(That is true but Thundertron is like a brother to me. He's saved my life before and I've saved his.) Wolf takes his scythe and walks away.  
"Shall I use my Vok abilities?" Val asks.  
"No, we just have to be careful as to what we do."  
"Okay. I'll go inform Bulkhead of what I learned."  
Valkyrie teleports away while Sabre starts reading over the data pads.  
Yesterday 12:39PM


End file.
